


Shadowy Evil

by Erosaf (Gemstarzah)



Series: Rise to Power [1]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Erosaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The son of a blacksmith is chosen by a dragon. Follow his journey as he becomes a rider, and eventually is betrayed by his very own peers!<br/>Book One of its series. Set before and after the fall of the Riders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Born to Ride

A gentle breeze touched the young boys' skin where he sat on a slight ridge overlooking a field he liked to go to. He might be on his own, and yes, he might only be ten years old, but he preferred things to be this way. He didn't like the other boys his way; they tended to look up to him since his family had one of the wealthier jobs in Inzilbêth. He knew that his family wished he would be like the others and have fun with those his age, but he just couldn't stand it. Coming from such a big family, he never got anything worthwhile, not to mention never anything new. The only thing that belonged to him and no one else was his horse.

The Dragon Riders overlooked his hometown, due to it being so small and insignificant. They only ever bothered to come to Inzilbêth when they had eggs, but usually they left in the same grim disappointment, with the same cheery, "Better luck next year!" that was supposed to give the people here hope that someday they might have a Rider picked from amongst them. So far, none of his five older siblings had been chosen, but they had never shown any dismay over not being picked.

 He himself was a twin, but Miklós was a scrawny boy, and had always been weaker than him. When it came to twins in the family, everyone knew that the younger one was always weaker. It was the way everyone in town believed things to be – or so rumours implied.

  _I really hope I’m picked,_ he thought. _I hope Miklós is not chosen. This is something that I want, and he had better not copy me again!_ He was certainly sick of the way his twin seemed to want to do things the same as him. _I might be a twin, but I would like to be my own person one day._

 It had been so long since someone in his village had been chosen as a Dragon Rider. At least fifty years ago someone had been chosen, and that was starting to really irk him. _Surely someone here has the qualities the dragons are looking for,_ he thought. If only it could be him. That would certainly be pretty cool! _Not to mention it would be a way out of this place._ Galbatorix sighed, lying down in the thick grass, looking up at the sky. _I wonder what it’s like, being able to fly up there with a dragon. I’d do anything to become one,_ he thought.

 A small shiver ran through him, and it wasn’t the light breeze that caused it. He looked around, thinking someone was watching him. _I can’t see anyone._ There were no gods in Alagaesia, and even if there were, he did not worship one. He had never believed that there were such things in his homeland. Apparently the dwarves had one, or so they said. _Dwarves: silly little men and women who hide in caves all day long. Not sharing their mountains with anyone else. Pathetic_.

 It was then, that he heard the familiar sound of hooves approaching him. _Likely one of my annoying brothers,_ he thought. That was something that made him frown. _They never can let me be out where I’m happy on my own for long_.

 Sighing, he sat up, and frowned as he spotted the black haired, green eyed man on the horses back. Well, Bertók was not quite a man, but he was close enough to it. “What do you want, brother?”

  _What do my family want now?_ he thought in irritation.

 “The riders have come to our house, Galby.”

 Galbatorix internally groaned at the name that his older brother used. How he hated it! It was a name that utterly irritated him.

 “Bertók! You know I hate that na-“ He cut himself off as he realised what his brother had told him. _Could it really be happening?_ “Wait…. Did you just say the Riders have come, Bertók?”

 His brother nodded.

 “I’ll be back very soon.”

 The time had come for him to be tested by the dragons, and he really did not want to fail now. A dragon had to choose him! Galbatorix walked over to where his gelding stood by one of the trees and quickly out the saddle back on him.

  _I just hope I won’t fail to impress a dragon,_ he thought. He really prayed that he would not be stuck here in Inzilbêth

  _‘And you will not fail, Galbatorix Benedecsson. I will make it happen,_ ’ a woman's voice sounded in his head, but it was not one he knew at all. He shrugged it off, knowing that he would be able to pull this off. Of course, Bertók noticed none of the exchange in his head as he rode over to join his older brother and the two headed home together.

 

* * *

 

Galbatorix was silent, both outwardly and inwardly as he rode home beside his brother for a little while. Before his mind turned towards that strange voice that had been in his head. _Who are you?_ he thought. Whoever she was, she knew who he was, and that unnerved him. Her voice was not familiar in the slightest.

  _"As long as you follow my commands, you need not fear me, The Moon Goddess. I will make all your dreams come true. Forsake any other gods in this land and one day, you will rule Alagaesia, with my guidance. I know this is what you want,_ " the female voice replied once more. _"Listen to me, and all will be revealed to you."_

  _The Moon Goddess?_

 He could not help but be a little surprised. There was a legend he had heard many times about that figure. The legend said she was constantly fighting with the Sun God, over how long each of them got in the sky at day or night. It was said she was fighting to get longer nights, but that she could never win. That each of them always had a champion down here in the mortal lands, but that the Moon Goddess’ champion always fell to the Sun’s.

  _Wait.. you want me? I’m only ten!_

 ‘ _Yes, you are the one I need. I have been watching you as you’ve gotten older, and you have the qualities in you that I seek. You are filled with ambition and a desire to prove to others that you’re more than they think you are. I can help you achieve these things and more, if you listen to me._ ’

 She seemed to know a fair bit about him. _Does she really think I can do what no one else has managed since her struggles began?_ If that was the case, then would he ever get a chance like this again? Probably not.

  _Very well. I accept._

He knew what the first thing he wanted, and it seemed she had as well. That was a dragon of his own, considering no one else in the family had managed to become a Rider. No one had ever refused something a Dragon Rider requests.

 Galbatorix headed into the house, after making sure his horse was comfortable in the stables. To think of all the things that could change now that it was his turn at those eggs. _With a dragon, the possibilities are endless!_

 This in mind, he walked into the lounge room, to see all of his six siblings, as well as his mother and father waiting here. There was also an eighth figure in the room. He sat down next to Miklós, knowing he had to. Or rather, he was expected to at this moment.

 "So, now that everyone is here, how many of the children are going to be trying to hatch a dragon?" the female elf asked, smiling at all the children. Truly, there were too many people in his family, or so he believed.

 It was quiet for a few moments while no one spoke. Finally… “There are two this year,” his father, Benedec replied. “Our twin sons, Galbatorix and Miklós.” The elderly man smiled though as he spoke. “Next year will be our last son’s chance.”

 The elf nodded. “I will make sure the others know about that,” she replied. The elf looked around at them. “Some of you I remember from years passed by. Perhaps this year one of you might have the honour of becoming one of our order.”

 “Has anyone else from town managed to hatch a dragon?” Miklós asked.

  _Damn he stole the question right out of my mouth_ , Galbatorix thought. WHy did his twin brother have to be so infuriatingly annoying all the time?

 “Not this year no, but there have been riders born here in the past,” the elf replied. She had yet to give a name, but it seemed she had not been too bothered to do so.

 Benedec looked over at Galbatorix and Miklos. "So the time has come for you two boys to see if you're going to be Riders, has it? I wish you both the best of luck."

 "Thanks father," Miklos said.

  _Why would I need luck? I know I'm supposed to become one,_ Galbatorix thought impatiently. "Can we go now?" he asked, instead of thanking his father. Not that his father would expect him to thank him, it was not in his nature to do such things. Either you did the right thing or you did the wrong thing. And no need to ask for things either, that was the way he generally saw the world.

 The elf smiled, for the first time since she had arrived. “Of course. No need to keep the eggs waiting after all.” She got to her feet and started towards the door of the house.

  _At last!_ Galbatorix thought in pleasure.

 

* * *

 

As he walked towards where the riders were waiting, Galbatorix could not help but think about the dragons. They had not gone far before he felt the prickling feeling that appeared before the Moon Goddess spoke to him before.

 " _There is a green egg in the group. Do not go to it first since it will choose you, but going to it first would raise some questions which we do not need, Galbatorix. Save it for last,"_ the Moon Goddess spoke to him as he walked.

  _"Why would they question it if I went to that egg first?"_ he asked. He could see no reason why he should avoid the egg if it was the one that held the dragon that he was supposed to have for himself. He was certainly a little confused by the idea.

  _"No young rider is supposed to know that an egg is going to choose him. And though I have told you it will be that egg, you must act surprised when the dragon inside chooses you. Otherwise they will still be quite suspicious,"_ she replied.

 Miklós and Galbatorix followed her eagerly out of the house and down the street. Soon they entered another building, and walked through it into a massive big courtyard. Several dragons were waiting there with their Riders.

 Galbatorix looked around eagerly. But now that he was here, he was unsure of himself. It was harder than he thought to walk over towards the eggs where they could be seen waiting for them. Not to mention, he had a hard time not looking straight over where the green egg was, now that he knew it was the one that would be choosing him very shortly.

 His twin brother stopped beside him once they were in the courtyard where the dragons and eggs were waiting for them. “Go on, brother. You first,” Miklós said, grinning. “I know how much you wanted to get a dragon. Don’t let me get there first.”

 Galbatorix nodded, swallowed, and then walked forwards. He knew he had to do this. If one of the eggs wanted him for its rider, then now he would know so. There were three eggs. Gold, black and green. Two of the eggs, he touched, and got no response. It was the green egg he touched last. And ended up lifting his hand rather quickly. Unlike the other eggs, this one had been blazing hot under his hand! The first two had been like cold unknowing stones! His eyes widened as he stared down at the egg. _You were right, it did choose me,_ he thought.

 “Did that one surprise you?” the human rider standing nearby asked.

 “Yeah it did. First two didn’t do anything but that green one almost burned me.”

 “Then it has chosen you,” the rider replied. He smiled. “Best let your brother at them now though. You can pick the egg up. It won’t do that again.”

 Well that was a thrilling thing to hear. She had been right, the Moon Goddess, about this egg. Galbatorix was a little hesitant, but he did pick the egg up once more. It was warm this time in his hands, and he held it close. His dragon. He was going to be a Dragon Rider! He stepped back a bit, watching as his brother walked forwards. Once his brother reached the eggs, he blinked when the gold egg chose his brother. Seemed that there were twin riders now. At least they could be told apart by their dragons.

  _"Thank you, my Goddess,"_ he thought as he looked down at the egg in his hands. _Mine!_ He did not wait for his brother, before he hurried back to the house. Why should he head back with his brother? He doubted he would see much of him now that there were dragons between them.


	2. Hatchling!

The voice of the Goddess was silent in his head for the moment. For the past two days he had heard nothing from her, and he was guessing that she was allowing him time to get used to what was going on at the moment. If there were nothing she needed him to do, then that was just fine for him.

 His eyes rested on the green egg resting on his desk.

  _When will it hatch? It is a male or female? Why is it keeping me waiting when it chose me?_

 The questions continued to circle around in his mind. He could think of nothing else at the moment. This was something that no one else in the village had ever had happen. _I really hope it hatches before the one that chose Miklós!_ Never again did he want his brother to have something happen before he did. 

 _I’m the older of us two twins. I should have the older dragon!_ He thought. Why should Miklós be the one to have the older dragon? He was younger, and because of it, it seemed fitting that he, Galbatorix, should get everything before Miklós. _Miklós was never as interested in being a Dragon Rider as I was._  

Soon he knew he would have to leave his family behind, and that was a daunting prospect. With the dragon by his side though, what could go wrong? He certainly could not think of anything that might annoy him or try to harm him. 

 _Does the dragon not know that it is safe here? That no one would try and hurt it here? That I would not allow anyone to harm it?_ He sighed, touching the green egg’s shell once more. He was starting to wonder about so many things, and he knew he would not get answers before it hatched. 

One morning, just before dawn, he woke up to a noise that he could not undestand... It sounded like the squeak of a mouse, but there were no mice in his house, or rats. He grimaced, wanting to sleep but the noise persisted. Grumbling to himself under his breath, he opened his eyes, looking around, before his eyes landed on the shaking green egg. His eyes widened. _Is it finally time?_ he wondered as he watched his dragon's egg rocking about, squeaking. 

 _Must be the egg making the noise_ , he thought, as he slipped out of bed. He shivered. It was only early in spring and as he had gotten out of bed, wind had come in through his window. The sun was barely even rising too. _I guess I’m going to have to not put up with that for much longer,_ he hoped. 

He picked up the egg from the desk, smiling though as he felt how warm the shell, was and put it down on his bed. That done, he sat down on his bed, to wait for it to stop squeaking. _Not like I’m going to sleep while you’re making that silly noise,_ he thought. No one else had come to ask what the noise was, so he assumed that he was the only one who was able to hear it at the moment. 

At least the wind had stopped blowing into his room for now. He sat, waiting, watching. The egg rocked back and forth but never moved from the place he had put it down. It was quite some time before finally he could see thin lines appearing all over the egg. The squeaking got louder too. Suddenly, a bit of green shell hit his arm as the egg burst into pieces, ina  shower of green sparks, sending pieces scattering through the air in all directions. 

It wasn’t long before he actually saw the dragon. The dragon was no longer than his forearm, yet it was dignifed and noble. Its scales were a light emerald green, the same colour as the egg had been. The baby dragon fanned its wings, and they were what made it look so distorted, at the moment, but he knew, the little thing would grow into them, all dragons did. The wings were several times longer than the body of the dragon, ribbed with thin fingers of bone that extended from the wings front edge, forming a line of widely spaced talons.  The dragon's head, though mostly triangular, was rounded at the edges. Two small white sharp looking fangs curved down from its upper jaw.  A row of small pale white green spikes ran from the back of its head to the tip  of its tail. He noticed there was an empty gap, devoid of spikes where its neck met its shoulders, and he wondered if that was the place, when it was bigger, that he would sit. 

 Galbatorix grinned, then immediately reached out to touch the dragon. The little dragon suddenly lifted its head, hard deeper green eyes locked on him as it did, touching him instead with its nose. 

Galbatorix flinched backwards as soon as the dragon touched him, as something really cold shut through him. _What the hell?_ He thought. He looked down at his left hand, and a few moments later noticed that there was a shiny silver diffused spiral oval appearing there. _What is that?_ He knew there was no chance any of the family would have the slightest clue to what had happened to his palm, and for now he was too tired to worry about it. 

The dragon made a small noise, and all of a sudden he felt hungry. _Hold on... I had dinner a few hours ago. Can’t be me..._ he eyed the dragon. “Wait here.” 

The black haired ten year old slipped out of the room, and headed into the kitchen quietly. A few minutes later he returned with some meat. Shutting the door, he looked over at the dragon. “You’re the hungry one, aren’t you?” 

The little dragon’s eyes were locked on the meat in his hands, and it snapped its jaws.

 He had to take that for a yes. He sat down on the bed, and watched as the dragon walked ungainly towards him, before it suddenly shot its head out grabbing at the meat, almost getting his finger. 

“Careful!” He knew the dragon would not have intended to bite him, it was said that the dragons did everything they could to defend their rider, not hurt them. 

The dragon withdrew for a moment, looking up at him, and then went for the meat again. At least while it had withdrawn, he’d been able to hold the meat flat on his palm. The dragon ate greedily, then when it was gone looked up at him again. 

“That’s all for now,” he said. “I need to sleep, and you should too.” He shifted on the bed, to get under the blanket that was there. There was a long day coming for them, and he hoped that he was the only one as yet who had had their dragon hatch. It would truly suck if his brother’s had; it would be fun to be able to bully him if it hadn’t. Not that his brother would dare try and bully him! 

Before he fell back asleep, the dragon walked up beside him, and wrapping its tail around one of the bed posts, it fell asleep with its head on his shoulder. He smiled, having to admit that it kind of looked cute like that, and drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

When he woke in the morning, it was to the sound of banging coming from the blacksmith in front of the house. _Why’d I have to have this room?_ He thought once more in irritation. It was so annoying having the room closest to the forge. He yawned, before looking at his shoulder. _Ah so the dragon hatching last night wasn’t a dream_ , he thought with glee.

 What he wasn’t ready for was that the dragon was already awake but hadn’t moved. He smiled though. “Come on. I think it’s time you met my family,” he said.

 The dragon lifted its head, and he sat up. Quickly he got changed. _It’s only an animal... it’s not going to care,_ he thought as he did.

 He turned back towards the bed as he heard the dragon move, and immediately staggered backwards as the dragon suddenly leapt towards him, grabbing onto his shirt. He quickly folded his arms around the dragon, holding it.

 “Warn me next time, would ya?” he asked, looking down at it. “You scared me.” The dragon looked at the ground.

 He sighed, before heading out of his bedroom. Sure his room wasn’t much but he was happy here, well, he was most of the time anyway when the others in the family were not annoying him. Galbatorix grinned as he headed downstairs, listening to the sounds of his family talking in the dining area.

“Morning guys,” he said, heading in, still holding the dragon. The little dragon looked around as he saw his mother, twin brother and younger brother. 

“Not fair, yours hatched before mine! I’d thought since we’re twins they’d hatch at the same time,” Miklós complained. 

There was a sall smug feeling in him when he could not spot a gold dragon anywhere near his twin. _I guess age really does count,_ he thought. “I guess things don’t work that way,” Galbatorix replied. “Though be glad you weren’t the one who was working up in the middle of the night by one doing so, and not being able to go back to sleep until you fed it.” 

“I had guessed one of them hatched,” his mother chuckled. “I noticed some of the meat was missing when I came down this morning.” 

“Got a name for it?” Vencel asked, looking over. 

“No, not yet. Don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl yet,” Galbatorix replied. Come to think about it, how did one know what gender a dragon was? He wished he knew. There were some ideas in his head about what to call it, but still. He wasn’t about to name it and give it a girl’s name if it was a boy now was he? That was something that he would really be embarrassed by. 

“I hope mine hatches soon,” Miklós said. “I've already thought of a name!” 

“Oh like what?” Galbatorix asked. 

“Not telling,” his twin replied. “You’ll have to wait and see!” 

 _I’m sure it won’t be as good as the ones I’m thinking of,_ he thought, as he sat down. The little dragon chirped hungrily. Galbatorix asked his mother if she could get the dragon some meat which she did.

 “When will the riders come to get us?” Miklós asked.

 “In a month, they say that by then you’ll be able to talk to your dragon and have it answer back, as well as you’ll have found a name for them.” Their mother grinned. “You’ll know the gender of the dragon once it first talks to you.” 

Sometimes he had to wonder where his mother had learnt such things, but he did not question it. Not this time anyway, she seemed to know what was best for them all the time. One day though he would have to ask her about it, and he had noticed the happy look in her eyes that was different to the usual happy look she had, whenever she looked at the dragons. _Something is going on here but I don't know what,_ he thought.


	3. Fun Times

After they had both eaten the food they needed for breakfast, Galbatorix and his dragon headed outside. He wanted to show the dragon the place where he had been living all his life, as well as a few places where he knew that it would like. The places he went when he wanted to be alone, but he would be more than happy to share them with it. Out to the stables he walked to get his horse, which neighed when it saw the dragon, and almost seemed startled. _Well at least I won't have to ride you much longer,_ he thought. He did not need a horse that was afraid of his dragon now, did he? Especially one that was afraid of a baby dragon only a few hours old! 

The dragon followed him eagerly, looking about itself with interest, though it sure did not seem to react when the horse reacted to its presence. _Well I guess I'll certainly be happier when I only have you for company,_ he thought as he looked down at the dragon. _Why is my horse reacting so badly to a baby dragon?_ He had never known the horse to be frightened of anything, but it seemed dragons were the one thing it feared. There was nothing frightening about the little green dragon, at least, not that he could see. 

He grinned though as he lifted the little dragon up onto his horses back before climbing up into the saddle himself. As soon as he did he felt the little dragon climbing around in front of him. He guessed it felt safer that way, but he did not mind at all. This dragon was his, and he would do everything he could to protect the little thing. At least until it could defend itself anyway. They he would not have to worry so much. 

 _I wonder when you will be able to talk,_ he thought, knowing he wanted it to be much sooner than when his mother had said the little dragon would be able to. _Feels wrong being the only one able to talk out of the pair of us._ Besides he could not wait to hear the little dragon’s voice. It would be nice to have someone else to talk to, someone he knew he could count on in every way. A friend like none he had ever had before, though for him friends were hard to find. 

For the first time in a long time, as he rode through the streets of his home, he was happier than he had been. Things were finally going the way that he wanted them to, and he would never let anything happen to break the joy he had now. Life was going to be good, and he was sure that he would be able to enjoy it. He only hoped that accepting the Moon Goddess' wish that he be her new champion was not going to give him an early grave. He did not want to be the one who died next in her service. 

The horse exited the town and he nudged him into a trot, knowing where the first place was that he wanted to show his dragon. A place where he liked to go on his own though his parents told him not to do so. Once at a point where he would take his horse no further, he dismounted and the dragon leapt down after him. "Follow me," he said, before turning and starting walking. He walked through the group of trees and down into a small valley, before he walked to a hidden pathway behind a bush. Along the pathway he walked, checking behind a few times to see that the dragon was following him. the little green one was, and he was pleased to see how it gripped the pathway, walking along without any worry of falling over anymore. 

It took them a good hour to get along the cliffs, and then they dropped into a wide beautiful valley. Running water, and plenty of springy grass. "This is one of the places I love to be." 

The little dragon ran along the grass, sometimes jumping and rolling over. Looked like it was having fun.

 

* * *

 

The remaining time before the Riders returned moved fairly quickly. A whole week after the green dragon had hatched, Miklós finally had his little golden dragon hatch. The gold one was smaller than Galbatorix’s and that made Galbatorix only more pleased than ever. But it was more thickly proportioned than the green hatchling, and that was something that did not please him so much. _Is something wrong with my dragon?_  

It had now been three weeks since his own had hatched. “Can’t you talk yet?” he asked, as he sat in one of the fields not far from town. It was amazing how much people seemed to be a lot more respectful when there was a dragon following you around. The green dragon was already the size of a horse, and no longer slept inside. No, it slept in the stables behind his home. 

His father had removed the wall of one of the stalls so there was enough space for the green dragon to be comfortable. It also kept the dragon hidden from those who might want to hurt it out of jealousy, an emotion Galbatorix had begun to notice in some of the villagers lately when they saw him coming with the dragon. 

The dragon looked at him. _"Galbatorix?"_ It was a female voice that spoke inside his head. He jumped as he heard the word. His own name. Then he grinned up at the dragon. So, the dragon was a female. That was something that pleased him. _Perhaps the difference in their appearance is due to a gender difference!_ That could easily be the reason behind the difference in build. 

 _At last,_ he thought. The dragon was finally able to talk to him, and that was something that was a relief for him. She sure had kept him waiting for a good while.

 _"At last what?"_ The voice asked. 

He flinched. Certainly he had not expected her to reply to that at all. “You can hear my thoughts?” he asked.

 _"I always have been able to, from the moment you touched me,"_ she replied. The dragon made a light chuckling sound. " _And I think from the time I’ve had so far, I’ve managed to find a name in your head that I quite like."_

 _Oh? Which one?_ Now he was certainly curious as to which one she had liked the most. He had had many ideas as to what to call her over the past few weeks.

 _"How about… Jarnunvösk?"_ She asked. " _I quite like that one._ " 

“Then I suppose that can be the one,” he replied. He grinned at her. “Wonder where the Riders will take us from here. They’ll be here next week.”

 _"Does it really matter? Wherever it is, we’ll be together from now on. I am glad to have finally found you."_ Overall she seemed pleased about her choice. 

“I wish the riders would come sooner...” he said.

 _"Why?_ " She asked. 

“Once they do I won’t have to put up with Miklós anymore, nor have that damned blacksmith shop waking us up every morning. That has gotten really irritating over the years,” he replied.

 _"I’m sure deep down you still care about those in your family. It is inevitable that you and your brother will meet again even when we go to get trained. After all, you’re both Riders,"_ Jarnunvösk replied. " _I will be back soon. I need to hunt._  She turned and then flew off. It was always good to be able to watch her fly off. He very much looked forwards to the day that he would be able to fly with her. 

He had made sure that she understood not to hunt the flocks that lived around the town. The farmers would not be pleased if she did that. He would be in a lot of trouble if she did, everyone knew that he and his twin had been chosen as Riders. 

Honestly, he did not really care about the rest of his family. Sure it was nice that one of his family at least would understand how it was to be a rider, but he did not want to have to rely on his brother for that. No, he wanted to find his own way in Alagaësia now. perhaps, when they could defend themselves, Jarnunvösk and himself would come back to visit his family. He knew his family would like that.

 He blinked as he saw another dragon in the sky though. This one was a bright gold in colour and he watched as the dragon grew larger and larger as it came towards him. He backed towards the house. The massive golden dragon landed, and a male elf with silver hair climbed down. Galbatorix smiled, it looked like that time had come. 

“I was told that I would find you here,” the elf said. “My name is Oromis and this is Glaedr.” 

“I’m Galbatorix Benedecsson,” Galbatorix replied. He smiled. “It’s an honour to meet you, Oromis, Glaedr.” _Jarnunvösk, you might want to come back here, we’ve got company._

 _"I will be back as soon as I can. I just caught myself something to eat,"_ she replied. 

Oromis gave a faint smile. “Where is your dragon, Galbatorix?” he asked, looking around. 

“She’s hunting, but she’ll be back soon,” he replied. 

“So she’s talking to you is she? What did you name her?” Oromis asked. 

“Jarnunvösk and actually, she named herself really,” Galbatorix replied. For now he would merely tell the truth. He did not want to cause the Rider’s trouble. 

“That is a good name,” Oromis replied. 

 _"We will wait for her,"_ Glaedr replied. " _What of your brother’s dragon?"_  

Galbatorix was taken aback when he heard the deep male voice that came from Glaedr. Since when could other dragons communicate like that with other people who were not their own Rider? It was a startling thought indeed. “His dragon has hatched, yes, but it is not talking to him yet.” 

“Then we will come back for him another time,” Oromis replied. “Though we had hoped that both of them would have hatched at the same time.” 

There was a small roar, and Jarnunvösk joined them. " _The gold hatchling is a week younger than me, Oromis, Glaedr."_  

The elf before them seemed to look at her for a few moments. “Very well then. It’s a fair journey to Illeria. Are there any horses you would be able to use, Galbatorix. We would fly there, and it would lessen the time we travel for considerably, but I can see that Jarnunvösk is not old enough to carry you yet.” 

“I do have a horse in the stables, yes,” Galbatorix replied. “I better let my parents know that we’re leaving though before we go.” 

Oromis nodded. “We will wait,” he replied.

 Galbatorix and Jarnunvösk headed back to the house. Jarnunvösk as always, waited outside for him to come back out. 

He found his mother in the kitchen with Miklós and Vencel. “Jarnunvösk and I are leaving, mother,” he said. 

“Has that time come already? What about Miklós and his dragon?” their mother asked. She seemed not so surprised as he had thought she would be, and that was something hat startled him in its own way. Why was she not so surprised that the time had come for him to leave her? 

Mentally, he shrugged it off, knowing there was no point in asking since he rarely got any answers from his parents about anything. They preferred to help their other children over him. One day, he was sure; he would make them pay for it. “I told the rider outside that the gold dragon is not talking yet. They will come back for Miklós and that other hatchling soon,” Galbatorix replied. “I better not keep them waiting for long.” 

His mother walked over and gave him a hug. “Alright, and look after yourself.” She walked to the window. “Look after yourself, Jarnunvösk.” 

 _"I will,"_ Jarnunvösk replied, looking down at her. " _I am glad I got to meet you, Piroska."_ Many times his mother had brought her something to eat. 

Galbatorix grinned, gave his mother one more hug then headed out towards the stables. After a talk much the same with his father, he saddled his gelding and rode around the front of the house. All the horses had gotten used to Jarnunvösk and the other dragon by now. 

“Well, we’re ready,” he said, looking over at Oromis. He noticed that the elf seemed to have found himself a horse as well... but the odd thing was that the horse wore no saddle or bridle. _Strange._  

The elf smiled. 

 _"If you would follow me, Jarnunvösk,"_ Glaedr rumbled before he leapt into the air. Jarnunvösk, looked at Galbatorix for a few moments, before following the gold dragon into the sky. 

“They will join us at night,” Oromis explained. “Glaedr is going to teach her a thing or two while we travel.”


	4. Gil'ead

As they travelled, Galbatorix took in the scenery quite eagerly. It took them a week to travel around Lake Isenstar, the lake was huge! His home had been near the edge of Du Weldenvarden, by the time they reached a city made of stone block like buildings, Jarnunvösk had grown a fair bit more. 

“That city ahead is Gil’ead,” Oromis told him. “We will stay there for the night. Considering how fast Jarnunvösk is growing, we’ll need to get you a saddle for her while we are there. Once a dragon is a month old they are usually strong enough to carry their Riders.” 

Galbatorix grinned. That sounded good. When it came to the dragons being able to fly with their riders, it was something he looked forwards to. He knew he would enjoy being up in the sky with her, though it was lovely to watch her fly. 

“If she was not, well, we would travel by boat from here to the furthest end of the Ramr River,” Oromis continued. “Much faster than by horse, and there is still a while to go yet.” 

The two horses entered Gil’ead and Oromis led him towards where an inn was. 

Galbatorix noticed that there plenty of places for dragons to be able to land as well. The streets were wide enough that even Glaedr was able to join them, causing quite some shock to go through the humans that saw him land. For the streets to be wide enough for Glaedr to join them was saying something, the golden dragon was massive in comparison to his own green. 

 _“Looking forwards to flying together?”_ Galbatorix asked, as Jarnunvösk joined him. He was always happy to see the green dragon, and that was likely due to him knowing that she was his and no one else’s. 

The green dragon laughed. “ _Why shouldn’t I be? It’s about time that can happen.”_  

Galbatorix grinned at her. “ _Just asking,”_ he replied. His eyes took in the city around them as they moved through the streets. Gil’ead was a big place indeed. The buildings seemed to grow taller and taller, the further they went into the city. Not to mention some of them were getting bigger as well. Finally though Oromis stopped. 

“We will stay here for the night,” Oromis said, slipping off of his horse. “Why don’t you head inside, Galbtorix? Glaedr and I need to talk to an old friend, and we need you to come with us, Jarnunvosk.” 

The green dragoness chuckled. _Very well. I will follow you._  

Galbatorix chuckled, before he turned and headed into the inn behind Oromis. He knew there was not much chance that he would have to wait for too long for the others to return. There was not much to see in the room into which he entered. A few long tables, with padded seats scattered around them. 

A few people were sitting near the fireplace, and not one looked up as Galbatorix entered the little building. He guessed that they were busy to even notice a new face in the building. He smiled before heading over to the bar. 

“What can I do for you, boy?” the innkeeper asked, smiling down at him. 

Perhaps by age he was a boy, but he was also a rider. “Rider Oromis told me to come in here and have something to eat while he, Glaedr and Jarnunvosk, my dragon, went to see a friend of his.” 

“Oromis is back again is he?” the innkeeper replied. “Well then, I’m sure he’ll get here soon. Take a seat and one of the others will bring you something to eat.” 

Galbatorix nodded and found a spare table to sit at. It was not long before a woman came over to him, with a bowl of some sort of stew, as well as a spoon and a bread roll. “Thanks,” he said, before he started eating. By the time he was finished, the door was opening once more, and Oromis came in. 

The old elf looked around, spotted Galbatorix and headed over. “Enjoy the meal?” he asked. 

“I did. This was a good place for me to wait indeed,” Galbatorix grinned. He was rather eager to see Jarnunvosk again. _Everything turn out alright with getting that saddle?_ He asked her. 

 _“Indeed it did, Galbatorix. Tomorrow we will fly together. And soon, we will reach Illeria,”_ she replied. That gave him a bit to think about, things would get different when they were there. “ _Then all the true training will begin. I wonder who will end up training us?”_

 _I hope not Oromis and Glaedr. I would like to get to meet a few more riders aside from them while we’re learning everything we have to,_ he replied. At least he wouldn’t have to learn how to use a sword. That was something he had learnt back home. A place that would always be home, so long as some of the family were there. Once they died though, he did not think that he would be able to go back there. 

 _“I’m sure with time after that happens we will be able to go back there,”_ Jarnunvösk told him. _“That town will always be your home. I am sure everyone there has become quite proud of you and Miklós. Not every day a Rider is picked in such a small town.”_

 _Miklós stole my glory by being picked by that gold dragon,_ Galbatorix spat back. _I’ll never forgive him for that. He’d better not end up in the same group as me to train._ That was something he dreaded indeed. 

Then he realised Oromis was speaking. He blinked. “I’m sorry. Could you please repeat that? Jarnunvosk and I were talking.” 

Oromis smiled. “There is a room upstairs for you. Here.” He held out a small iron key. “Room ten. I’m in room twelve. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Galbatorix nodded, thanking him, before heading up the stairs.

  

* * *

 

He knew that he had to be able to do things for himself, but for now, being only a child, things would be alright. He did not mind too much that there was an elf watching over him. Oromis had likely done these things for countless new riders. 

Soon he found the right room, and headed in. Inside, all there was a basin of water to freshen up with, as well as a cold fireplace, and a bed. Galbatorix grinned, before walking over to the fireplace. Finding it already stocked with wood, he found what he needed to light it, and a few moments later there was a small fire heating his room. He grinned, before getting undressed and going to bed. 

Sleep did not come immediately to him though, instead he felt someone else tugging at his mind. And that was something that annoyed him since he was rather tired by now. _Go away! I want to sleep!_ There was no need for another conversation now was there? 

 _I will not keep you for long, and the only times I seem to be able to get into your mind to talk to you are when she is asleep,_ the Moon Goddess spoke in his head. _Though that was rather rude, are you forgetting I made sure you got that dragon?_  

He grimaced. _What do you want?_ Why had she chosen to come to him now? It was not something that felt fair at the moment. His mind was tired from all the things he had seen and done that day. As was his body. 

_"When you get to Illeria, one of my followers, though the Riders do not know that he is will come to you to train you. I have told him about you, and he is expecting you. You will recognise him by a Moon shaped scar on his right arm. Be careful, most of the Riders are on the Sun's side, and many will try to trick you into trusting them."_

_Glaedr and Oromis?_  he asked, wondering if they were a pair to worry about. Would they be two who were going to be a problem for him later on? If they were, he hoped he would find out as soon as they were going to be, so that he could plan ahead. Glaedr would certainly be hard to get past, and he knew it would be easier to kill Oromis than for Jarnunvosk to kill Glaedr.

  _As yet I have not seen them choose either side. But I have the feeling Glaedr will, when the time comes, choose to be on his cousin, Umaroth's side, and since Umaroth's rider is the one who is my enemy's champion._

 _I better keep my mind on the watch,_ Galbatorix replied. Otherwise things could end up going badly for him, and he did not want that. He hoped though when all was said and done that she would leave him in peace. When no more came from her, he drifted off to sleep, knowing things would be difficult in the time to come.

 


	5. First Flight

Birds were singing the next morning as Galbatorix got out of bed. He blinked at his surroundings, but then remembered what happened the day before. It was the day when he first got to fly with Jarnunvosk! Grinning to himself, since there was no one else in the room, Galbatorix washed himself off as well as he could, before dressing and heading downstairs.

To his surprise, Oromis was already waiting for him at one of the tables. He sure hadn’t heard the elf head downstairs, though he had heard people coming up and walking past his room a lot last night. “Morning Oromis,” he said, sitting down at the other side of the table.

“Is it really morning? You’ve slept in quite a while today,” the elf replied. “No, it’s getting closer to midday, but today we will cover a lot of ground as it is, so it does not really matter.” Oromis paused. “We should reach Illeria by nightfall. They know we are coming.” 

Galbatorix blinked. “How could they know where we are?” he asked. That made no sense to him. Here they were in Gil’ead and yet somehow others knew they would be in Illeria by the time they got there? 

“I used magic to communicate with them this morning while I was upstairs. I don’t like to leave people not knowing when I will arrive where they are.” 

 _Magic?_ He thought. _I wonder if I will be able to use magic?_ He knew that those who had dragons were more likely to be able to use it, but that was also something that was no so common for some people.  Since no more information came, when food was brought over to him, Galbatorix ate swiftly. He was too eager to get outside. Therefore, he did not bother to look at what he was actually eating. 

Jarnunvosk chuckled as she saw him coming out to her. She looked lke she was quite eager to get moving once more.  " _Good morning, little one,"_ she said. 

He looked at her. " _Who you calling little? If it comes down to it, even though you’re bigger than me, you’re the little one since you’re a lot younger than I am."_ The very idea of him being the _little_ one was absurd. He had more knowledge in his head than she would ever have! More experiences too. 

The green dragoness chuckled as she looked down at him. " _Not the way I see it,"_ she replied. " _I see it more to do with ones size rather than their age."_  

Galbatorix shook his head at her as Oromis came out to them. Though more, he headed straight towards the golden dragon who was waiting nearby for him. 

“Come here, Galbatorix,” the elf spoke a few seconds after he greeted Glaedr. “I want to show you how to get a saddle on a dragon.” 

Galbatorix hurried over, watching as Oromis got the rather much longer strapped saddle onto Glaedr, paying attention to where the different straps were. He was aware though of a small crowd that seemed to be gathering to watch by now. 

He was certainly eager to get up in the air now, and things were starting to head that way. Once Oromis was done, and trying not to think about the things that the Moon Goddess had told him over night, Galbatorix copied what the elf had done with the saddle for Jarnunvosk. It took him a bit longer, but he got it done. _Everything feel alright_  he asked, looking up at her. 

Jarnunvosk nodded, and he climbed up into the saddle. As he had thought, he was sitting in the spot devoid of spikes between her neck and shoulders. He felt a little uneasy at the idea, but he knew he had to learn to be able to do this. 

Jarnunvosk waited somewhat impatiently as he tightened the bands that went around his legs. _Are you ready?_ she asked. 

"Remember, Galbatorix, grip with your knees, guide her with your thoughts, and stay as flat as you can on her back. Nothing will go wrong if you don't panic," Oromis spoke and he had to crane his head up to find where he was, on the massive golden dragon. 

He nodded at Oromis' words. _'Let's do it!'_ Jarnunvosk laughed lightlybefore he felt all the muscles under her tensing as she suddenly leapt into the air, beating her wings. The breath was torn from him as she worked on gaining some hieght before Glaedr came after her. 

She few effortlessly under him, gliding along,before he had wrap his arms around her neck as she suddenly turned towards where Glaedr was. Only when they weren't going higher and higher did he risk looking around. He glanced below to find trees only tiny specks. _Wow, we are really high up,_ he thought as he looked around. The wind was quite cool up here, and though Glaedr was a fair way ahead, he was glding along. 

 _They are letting you get used to flying with me,_ Jarnunvosk replied. _There are a few things I might as well show you that Glaedr has taught me._

 _Okay?_ He did wonder what sot of things Jarnunvosk was talking about at this point. There was no chance he would be able to stomach everything that happened up here yet, but he would certainly do his best to. 

For the green dragon flying under him, he knew was the one person hat would never hurt him. It was smething he had known from the moment he had touched her that day a month ago - was _it really only a month ago that she chose me?_ \- that would never change about her. She would always protect her. 

 _Hold on tight, and you'll be fine_ , Jarnunvosk said, before suddenly the sky and trees below were twisting around in a spiral as she moved through the air. _This is one of the simplest things I can do if we are attacked in the air. Makes me much harder to hit, and you are certainly hard to even spot for someone else._  

She evened herself out, and Galbatorix noticed once she had that now they were even higher than Oromis and Glaedr in the sky. _Can you go a bit lower?_ he asked, noticing that it was harder for him to breath at this altitude. _I'm struggling a bit when it comes to getting air into my lungs._

Before he had even finished the sentence, she dove, gliding down a gentle angle that she had chosen. ' _Is that better?_ ' she asked as she continued to dive, though sometimes she evened out at different hieghts for him so that he didn't end up feeling sick from all the looking at the ground that she put him through as she did.

  _Much better, thank you. One day I might be able to manage being up that high, but not yet._  

* * *

For most of the day the pair spent their time up in the sky, Jarnunvosk showing Galbatorix different things she had learnt this far from Glaedr while Oromis and Galbatorix were travelling by horse. She seemed quite content to be where she was in the sky.

When they landed for a meal, Galbatorix felt rather stiff once he got his feet on the ground. It was a different stiffness to when he rode a horse, for that he was used it. When the one who’s back you were on was able to change their mind about what they were doing and not have you tell them to do it, it sure was different. In the long run however, he had felt safe with her up in the sky. 

“You two looked like you were enjoying yourselves,” Oromis said as he handed Galbatorix an apple. “I suppose she was eager to show you what Glaedr taught her?” 

“Yes, she was, though she let me get used to being up there with her first at least. Not to mention warned me whenever she was going to do something.” He couldn’t have been more pleased with that time in the sky. _I sure hope Miklós has a harder time getting used to being in the sky than I did,_ he thought. He knew soon would come the time when his twin would be heading to Illeria just as he was now. Not that he was truly bothered by that now. He knew he would always be better than his brother. 

"Well we have only about another hours flight before we land at Illeria, so soon you'll learn who your teacher is going to be. Tomorrow you'll meet them, tonight though you'll be shown to where you will be able to stay while being trained. Each rider in training is given their own quarters, which is shared only with their dragon. The city is rather beautiful, its one of the very few cities outside Du Weldenvarden, or The Guarding Forest, that remains that was built by my people. It might be in human hands now, but it was a gift from one of our former leaders to them. That is why they allow us to train new Shurt'ugal there." 

Well that was certainly not something he had heard before. But then again, in such a small community as the one he had come from, the history of the rest of Alagaesia was barely touched when it came to learning that side of things.Perhaps it made his people seem rather ignorant, but he was intent on not letting people use that against him. If it was one thing he had grown up learning, it was to never allow others to know his own weaknesses, and if they were found out to make sure people could not use them against him. Unless he wished to bring shame upon his family, and that was not something he wanted at all. 

* * *

Out of nowhere, he soon saw the massive white city appearing. It seemed to stretch for miles, and the buildings as he got closer appeared to be rather well moulded, almost finely chiselled in appearance. He wondered whether that was the place where he would learn the ways of the riders or not. In his mind he hoped so, and he certainly hoped that he would meet the Moon Goddess’ representative soon. The sooner he did, the sooner he would be able to start working on how to help her. Not to mention he would be able to learn all the things she required he did. 

Glaedr led them in a wide arcing circle around the city, as well as over it. There were people out and about in the streets, and he saw there were a few training fields within the walls as well. 

 _“I see many stick throwers and pointy sticks being used by many two legs down there,_ ” Jarnunvösk said as she looked down at the city below them. 

 _I think by that you mean bows and swords,_ he replied as he glanced down at the ground. He could see who she was referring to quite well. _Having a dragon is all well and good, but we need to be able to defend ourselves as well._ When had he sounded so grown up? That was not something he would have said before he left home with her and the others. Looked like it was time he grew up, and his mind and body agreed with the whole idea. He smiled as they glided down after Glaedr and Oromis, landing in a rather large open area in the city center. As soon as he had climbed down from Jarnunvosk, he noticed a human coming towards them. 

 _Here we go again,_ he thought as he watched them. 

"Greetings to you both, Jarnunvosk and Galbatorix. I would be most happy to show you to a place where you may live for the duration of your stay. You need not worry about food or other things, all will be supplied to you there," the woman said, once she stopped before him. 

"Thank you, I think it would be nice to be able to rest for a while after such a long journey," he replied. 

"Tomorrow, your trainer will be wishing to meet you, but someone will come to take you to him," she replied. The woman turned and walked away, leading the way towards where only she knew. 

Galbatorix and Jarnunvosk walked after her, knowing they had best follow for now. 

The woman led them towards a house. “No two riders share the same accommodation, unless they are a couple. We have more than enough houses here to give each one their own place to live, for that is our main priority, and our King makes sure that you are all well provided for during your stay.” She turned to look at Jarnunvosk. “There is a hole in part of the room that serves as an entrance to your den, please try not to make the hole any bigger than it already is, it should be more than big enough.” 

 _I will do my best,_ Jarnunvosk replied, and Galbatorix said her words out loud. “Thank you,” he added at the end, before he turned his attention to the house before them. Jarnunvosk leapt into the sky as he entered through the front door. 

Galbatorix wandered into the house, noticing it was small, but did he really need a lot of space? There was a sleeping room, as well as a bathing area, as well as a main room. Then he noticed another door, and he opened it, to find a lot of straw lining the ground. 

He smiled though as he saw that Jarnunvosk was in there, and though the room was bigger than the rest of the house, he was not bothered by that. "I guess this is your part of the house?" 

 _It would seem so, yes,_ she replied. 

He looked around, noticing there were marks on the walls in here. _"Other dragons and their riders have been in here,"_ the Moon Goddess suddenly spoke in his head.   _Do not, worry, if you're talking to me, or I to you, your dragon cannot hear me. She would not approve of me._  

That was something he had not expected at all. Jarnunvosk was his, and he knew that. Why would she not approve of his mistress? But he had the feeling he should not tell anyone else about her for the time being. He would ahve to be careful who he told about her. Only those he knew were on her side of things and that would not be e 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know people have been reading this, but I would really like some reviews. I would love to know what people think of this, despite my very slow updates. Okay, onto the story

So far, he had not been warned of any danger that was to come from being here in Illeria. The city was rather beautiful he could certainly grant the elves that. How they could bare to part with it, and give it to the humans, like him, he could not understand.

 _I wonder if all the cities the elves have are like this_ , he thought. He smiled as he woke up the next morning. Today their training began, and he wondered where he would end up. _Please let it not be in a group. I hate being in a group._

“ _You will not be in a group. I have seen to that,_ ” The Moon Goddess spoke to him. “ _You will be trained on your own, though your dragon will train with others her age._ ”

“ _Why should she be doing that? Considering what will happen, wont that only makes that harder for her when the time comes?_ ” He was a bit bothered by the idea of Jarnunvösk making friends only to have to fight against them in the future.

 _I am sure Jarnunvösk will cope, Galbatorix. Besides it is you who must become a leader. When the time comes, you will have learnt a way to get her to agree and do as she must,_  the Moon Goddess assured him. _Go and eat, and soon, your master will be revealed._

 _Master?_  he questioned. _No one is my master, I am a free born person. I am a Rider!_

 _No need to get so defensive, Master is the title of those who train Dragon Riders. In the elves tongue, its spoken as Ebrithil,_  the Goddess explained.

Ah, so that was what she meant by that strange term. He smiled to himself as he went to see what he had been supplied with to eat. There were some fruit in a bowl on one of the benches, and even after searching around he could find no meat anywhere. _No meat?_ His mind could certainly not grasp that idea.

It was interesting that he could not find any, though also infuriating. Since when was he not able to eat meat? I hope that is not something all Riders have to go without for the rest of their lives, he thought.

 He sighed, as he looked at the bowl of fruit finally picking up an apple and handful of blueberries to eat. He was not thrilled at all that all had to eat was fruit, bread and cheese.

 _Something wrong Galbtorix?_  Jarnunvösk asked.

He did try not to seem like a cranky little boy when he answered her question. That was the last thing he needed her to think he was, since he was her Rider. ‘ _Yes, actually. I cant find any meat in this house..’_

 _That is strange, i couldn’t find any in here either._  She sounded a little annoyed, but that was imaginable. She was a dragon and meat was her primary food. At least he did already eat some fruit, vegetables and other things, so he would be able to survive without worry.

 _Perhaps they want you to hunt for your own?_  he asked. _Who knows what strange things these elves want of us._  Something that he rather wondered about at the moment. How could they possibly stay healthy if they could not eat one of the things that they commonly did? He could see no answer to that one at all.

A knock on the door to his part of the house startled him, and he quickly walked towards the door. Before opening it.

Well, thank the moon its not another elf to talk to, he thought as he looked up at the tall man before him. "Hello," he said, trying to sound a bit cheerful at least.

No point in making this other human realise something was wrong before they had even spoken. He did not want people always trying to help him like his mother did, no, now that he was here, he wanted to make his own path.

The man smiled down at him. "Greetings to you, Galbatorix, Rider of Jarnunvösk. I am Aron Shanesson. I was sent to guide you to where your first trainer lives out in the main city."

Galbatorix thought for a moment before he replied to that one. He knew he had to be careful what he said and to who, and from the unease feeling in his stomach, he knew this was not someone on the Moon Goddess' side of things. That was something that he had to keep in consideration.

"Thank you, I would appreciate the help. We only arrived yesterday, and this city is huge," he replied.

Aron smiled at him. "Where is Jarnunvösk?"

"Out in her part of the house..." There was a growl as Jarnunvösk herself landed out the front of the house. "Or rather, right behind you." He grinned at her way of making her presence known to both of them. These would indeed be quite grand times indeed. Not to mention the fun he would have as well.

The man blinked before turning around to find him looking straight into her face, and quickly bowed. "Umm... If the two of you could follow me?"

 _Such fun scaring you humans,_  Jarnunvösk commented.

 _Do you really take pride in scaring us?_  Galabtorix asked. _I do not see much fun in that considering we do not do overly well with that when we are older._

' _Let her have her fun while she still can,_ ' the Moon Goddess told him gently. ' _All dragons when young like to have some fun._ '

Jarnunvösk chuckled. ' _I'm not about to hurt anyone,_ ' she said. ' _Besides, I am only young._ '

Galbatorix smiled up at her, before looking towards Aron again.

 "I will show you where your trainer is waiting for you." The older human turned and walked away down the street.

 

* * *

 

They did not walk far from Galbatorix's house before they reached another house and Aron stopped. "This one is the one he lives in." He indicated the two story house to his right. "May your training go well." He then turned and left, and Galbatorix could not help but notice that he seemed rather eager to get out of the street. That was something that surprised him indeed, but perhaps Aron had been one of the Sun God's followers.   
  
Swallowing, he walked forwards and knocked on the door to the house. It was not long before he heard a deep growling sound and a few seconds later, the front door was wreched over at a rather shocking speed, revealing a tall, black haired man with dark grey eyes. "So you're the new one? Come in. My dragon, Cadeyrn will see to your dragon's training." His eyes made out the one clue he needed to know that this man was the one who the Goddess had chosent o train him, the shape of a moon like scar on his right upper arm.

Galbatorix nodded, entering the house quickly. ‘ _See you later on, Jarnunvösk,_ ’ he thought.  I _know she will do all she can to please Cadeyrn while training with him._ For some reason, he knew the dragon could only be male, since the name sounded very much that gender orientated.

As soon as he was inside, he noticed that instead of the golden hued walls as his own house had, this one had white walls. He wondered what that was about, though it was nice not to be looking at gold. “I’m Galbatorix Benedecsson, Rider of Jarnunvösk.”

“So I was told,” the man replied. “Ninian Iodocusson, or as you may call me, Ebrithil, which means...”

“Master, I know,” Galbatorix replied. He did not much like Nidian’s impatient manner too much, but he would certainly put up with it. He looked forwards to the things he was going to learn.

The man before him actually smiled at that one. “So you do hear her voice after all. She told you did she not? Good.”

He knew when the man said that, that he did not mean Jarnunvösk in the slightest. No, he could only be referring to his Goddess. Who else could it be? No one in his family had known anything about the Riders, save for their family's continued failure to have someone picked for a Rider. “Yes, the Goddess speaks to me,” Galbatorix replied. He smiled a little, feeing rather smug that he had been chosen by this point. he knew that things were going to be very different considering what was to happen here.

Ninian looked at him once more. "How much do you know about the Riders, boy?"

Galbatorix thought for a few moments. "Not that much to be honest, I come from one of the smaller more overlooked towns. Inzilbêth." No one ever bothered with his town lest there were eggs involved in things. Then they got attention. "Only when the Dragon Riders bring eggs to the village do we have anything to do with Dragon Riders or dragons." He knew that likely did not sound good, but it was the truth. There was no point in lying to Ninian, and besides he had been taught not to lie. But if I really wanted to I probably could, now that mother is not here. he thought.   
  
Ninian nodded, and then explained the history. Galbatorix smiled when he heard nothing yet about the Sun God and Moon Goddess.

"What about the Moon Goddess and Sun God? What part do they play?" he asked once Ninian had finished explaining the history of the Riders. As facinating as the history had been, he really did want to know more about those two.

"The Sun and the Moon have been constantly fighitng one another to try and gain control over the land. Eragon  was of course, the first Champion of the Sun God, supposedly it was the Sun God who helped him to find Bid'Duam's egg. Though elves will not openly acknowledge that they do have a god, all who follow the Moon Goddess know."  He smiled. "Night time is when She is stronger, so if ever someone were to try and take things over for her, that is when to do it."   
"Makes sense when there is no Sun to help them," Galbatorix replied. The only nights there was no moon was when it was a New Moon, and they never lasted all that long. Perhaps I can use one of those times to my advantage, he thought to himself, making sure to guard his thoughts from his dragon. He knew her well enough by now to know she would not approve of him turning on the other Riders. He was beginning to see why the Goddess thought she would be trouble in the days to some, and that  bothered him.

* * *

 

Many months came and passed and both Galbatorix and Jarnunvösk both learnt much and grew taller and stronger. Today, Galbatorix knew he would have a test from Ninian, and he had spent the night before asleep, when most would have been studying. He had found that once he was told something he remembered it. Thus he had woken early due to an early night. Jarnunvösk - he sensed - was still asleep in the room that was her own in the tree. He did not blame her, she had already taken her test from Ninian and she had passed. His beautiful green dragon was starting to get rather big now.

" _You will do fine, Galbatorix. There is no need to worry, I am here to help you,_ " the voice of the Moon Goddess sounded in his head once more, as he paced around his room for a while in agitation. 

 _How can you help me when I am supposed to answer so many questions?_ he asked. He knew the answers yes. He had commited every last answer to memory, and he hoped that he would be able to remember everything he had been told before the test was over. The last thing that he wanted was to fail and find that he was not so worthy as he originally thought.

 " _Ninian knows not to let you fail. I have ensured that he is well aware of it. News of the quickness you have mastered the things he has taught you is spreading amongst the elders, Galbatorix. I am pleased by this._ "

Galbatorix smiled. _I think you must have increased my capacity to remember things. I have always been quick to learn things, but remembering them usually takes me longer.._  

To that he got no answer and he could not help but wonder just what she was planning. He knew that soon enough he would be one of the ones who graduated. He was eager to master magic as well however. 

And so the test came and went. He wrote down the answers to the questions, managing to answer each of them before he ran out of time. Ninian took the paper from him and told him to go home. He would find out later if he passed.

 

* * *

 _I hope I did not answer any of the questions wrong,_ he thought as he walked back to his house. But he knew he had done the best he ever could, and that was a common thing for him no matter what the test was. Usually he managed to pass without trouble. 


	7. Brothers, Swords and Promises

It was quite some time before he heard anything from Ninian again. After a brief visit to his master's home, he was sent back home feeling quite pleased. As he rounded the last corner however, he blinked when he saw a fairly large golden dragon standing with someone who looked very familiar. _Well I guess I better welcome them for once,_ he thought.

Grinning, he called, “Miklós!”  It would be interesting to see his reaction. I was wondering when they would show up.

His twin brother spun around when he heard Galbatorix's voice.

"There you are! We were starting to wonder, since no one was home. We thought we would come and visit you, since our instructor's given us the day off due to being sick."  
"Of course I am here, brother. I was just visiting my own trainer, had to go see the results of the test I took some time ago. As for Jarnunvosk, she's taking the last of her own tests at the moment, and will be home soon. It's good to see you both."

“Last of her tests?” Miklós asked, raising an eyebrow in some confusion.

“Yes. We’ve almost finished all our training,” Galbatorix replied, feeling a little smug.  Just a little smug, not overly so. “What did you end up naming him?”He looked at the gold dragon.

“He is Flavius,” Miklós replied. “You’ve certainly been busy since we last met." Miklós grinned. "We've not been here all that long, but we have been very busy with training. They sure don't give much time to us to do as we please, do they?"

"I guess not, but it’s all interesting things to learn at least, huh?" Not to mention he had been taught some things that he knew most of the riders likely were not. Special training that only the Moon Goddess could give him. Things he needed to learn in order to be able to help her when the time came. He was very eager to learn those things indeed. "Apparently, once there are a few other riders who have past their tests I'll be heading with Oromis and Glaedr as well as those other riders to Ellesmera in Du Weldenvarden to get my Rider's blade."

"That's pretty cool, Galbatorix," Miklós replied. "Any idea what you will name it? After all, all the blades have names."

"Metnaðr," Galbatorix replied. "Seems fitting since only some people are fated to become Riders after all, it is a 'glorious' thing to be a Rider. I've heard it’s a word no one has dared to use yet, so I think it’s the one for my sword."

He knew it was not only just fate that had given him Jarnunvosk, but he had the feeling in his stomach that he should not tell Miklós about the Moon Goddess.

 _Why do I feel that way about my twin brother?_ he thought, wondering if She would answer him. It felt strange that he did not know that he could trust his own brother anymore.

‘ _He is one of those who will be sworn to my rival,_ ’ the Moon Goddess replied. ‘ _I saved you from that fate because you are the stronger of the two of you. There is no doubt in my mind that I chose the right one of you. His training is taking much longer than yours has. He refuses to hear a word about me._ ’

 _Thank you for elaborating_ , Galbatorix replied.

"Interesting name choice, I can say that much, brother," Miklós replied. The younger of the two twins was grinning. "Perhaps when you get back we could have a bit of a spar? Or you could at least come and visit."

"I think I would rather the first option," Galbatorix replied. He grinned. "Something tells me I will be very busy when I get back from Ellesmera." Most riders were these days, and he knew he too would have a part to play. 

It was then that he saw someone else coming toward his house, and they were hurrying.

Galbatorix stepped back to wait for the hurrying human to get to him. "Looking for me?" he asked.

The older man nodded, smiling at him. "As soon as she has returned, Jarnunvosk and you are to report to Oromis and Glaedr. Another one of the new riders who has passed the test is ill, so you're going in his stead to Ellesmera."

  
Galbatorix barely stopped his mouth from falling open at those words. What an ill stroke of luck for that other rider, but he was very pleased that he had been chosen to take his place! "I will be there with Jarnunvosk as soon as I can."

 _I'm coming back now_ , Jarnunvosk said. _I heard the news at the same time as you, little one._

  
 _Exactly who is the little one here? You're younger than I!_ Again she chose to call him the one thing he did not like being called. _I am not the little one here. Only in size and that is hardly my fault!_

 _'Calm yourself, Galbatorix. Soon she will be no more, and you will have a much better dragon to handle, one that will not dare to challenge you in any way. Trust in me, and soon all our dreams will come true_ ,' the Moon Goddess suddenly spoke to him. 

_Yes, Goddess,_ Galbatorix thought to her. He was not sure that he liked the idea of losing Jarnunvosk. He had only just gotten her after all, and he was very happy with her. 

' _She is too devoted to the way she is. She is only a means to an end. I gave her to you so you would be noticed by the riders, and would get the training that you need to be able to stand up to them eventually._ '

Galbatorix would have groaned out loud if his brother was not there. "I guess I will see you soon, brother. Keep training and one day you'll catch up to us."  
His eyes watched the sky for now, waiting for any sign of the green dragon whom he cared about so much.  

* * *

It was not long before a loud roar sounded from somewhere above them, and Galbatorix saw Flavius flinch, looking around for the dragon who had roared. 

_You made Flavius flinch!_ Galbatorix said, mentally laughing. His eyes lifted up toward the sky, spotting the great green dragon gliding down toward them. It was good to see his dragon once more, he cared about her greatly and would never want to lose her, even if the Moon Goddess said that he would someday lose her. 

_Oh did I?_

_Yes. How'd your tests go?_

Jarnunvösk landed with a slight thud beside him. _Been a long time since we last met, Miklós, Flavius._ The green dragon smiled, lips slightly drawn back revealing her teeth. 

Galbatorix was pleased to see she was still bigger than Flavius. It would never do for his brother to have the bigger dragon. “I swear Flavius needs to fill out more, Miklós. He never seems to catch up to Jarnunvösk in size. She’s not that much older than him, really.”

His twin brother laughed. "We will see you both soon, I guess. By then I reckon Flavius will have grown to a much more considerable size. You'll see."

Galbatorix chuckled. "Yeah, we'll see alright. He'll never catch up to Jarnunvosk in size." He ehaded into his house to get the dragon saddle out. This was something he ahd been looking forward to for some time.It only took him a few seconds to get the sadde onto Jarnunvosk, and climbed up into it. 

_Not taking anything with you?_ Jarnunvosk asked as he tightened the straps around his legs.

_I can't think of anything I might need. We're travelling in a group after all, and its not like you can't help me when it comes to finding food for us both._

Jarnunvosk snorted, before she leaped into the air. Galbatorix smiled as she carried him toward where they both knew Oromis and Glaedr were living. As they continued on through the air, the two of them were lost in their own thoughts. Galbatorix was thinking about the sort of blade he wanted, as well as what the first thing was that he would do once he had his sword. He wanted to know what his mother was hiding from him, and he knew there was something. 

Perhaps he was too eager to find out, but maybe he wasn't. Only time would tell when things came down to it. He wanted to see what he could do, now that he was a Rider in his own right. Things were looking up, and soon he would be off to stay somewhere else in their homeland. He could only wonder at where he would be sent to watch over, if anywhere.


End file.
